


Where Love Leads You

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Boys In Love, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Frontotemporal Dementia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Derek, Psychological Trauma, Stiles doesn't talk to anyone, Traumatized Stiles, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: Stiles is traumatized after his mother tries to kill him and then succeeds in killing herself.  Derek becomes one of the only people Stiles trusts after his father starts drinking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure a similar story has been done before so I apologize in advance if sounds similar to anyone else's work. I'm still pretty new to the fandom and have barely tapped the Sterek fics.

Derek sat with his dad and sisters as they listened to their mom comfort her best friends husband.  Derek didn't understand a lot about what was wrong but he knew that his mom's friend, Mrs. Stilinski, had been sick for a long time and earlier that day something bad had happened to her and her son Stiles (not his real name because it was unpronounceable) had been hurt too.  Stiles was the same age as Derek's little sister Cora, two years younger than him.  His mom wouldn't tell them what had happened but Derek knew that Mrs. Claudia, she insisted on being called that, wasn't doing well. Derek felt for Stiles, he couldn't imagine his mom being sick.  Of course, his family were werewolves so they couldn't get sick but still, the thought made Derek ill all the same. 

He looked up when the door to Mrs. Claudia’s room opened and his mom walked out. "Talia?"  His dad asked quietly and his mom shook her head.  His father stood up and wrapped her in a hug as she cried into his shoulder.  She may be the Alpha of their pack but even an Alpha needed support from their mate.  "I'm so sorry sweetheart."  He heard his dad whisper to his mother.  "What can we do?" His mother took a moment before she answered. 

"He's in no shape to be alone."  She said quietly.  “I need to stay with him for a little while.” Laura, Derek's oldest sister and next in line for Alpha, said.  "Mom, what happened?" Talia sighed as she looked back at the room.  "Come on."  She ushered her family down the hall a little extra so John couldn't hear.  "Claudia had what they call Frontotemporal Dementia.”  She smiled sadly at the confused looks her children were giving her.  “It’s a disease that effects the brain.  It caused Claudia to essentially lose her mind.”  She choked a little as she said.  “I’m afraid that…”  She swallowed back her emotions.  “She hurt Stiles, tried to choke him while he tried to stop her from hurting herself.  The doctors did everything they could but the injuries were just too severe.”

Derek had never lost anyone and he couldn’t imagine what Stiles and his father were going through. “Is Stiles ok?”  He asked quietly.

His mother shrugged.  “As ok as he can be.”  She sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she looked at her children.  “The doctor said his vocal cords were damaged and it could take some time before he is able to talk again.”

Cora and Stiles had been best friends since birth. “Can I see him Mom?”

“It’s really late sweetheart and he needs to rest.” She looked to their father who nodded.  “But…I think it would be ok if we looked in on him for a minute.”

His father volunteered to stay with Stiles’ dad while they went down the hall to Stiles’ room. John Stilinski and Michael Hale had become good friends because of their wives’ friendship.  “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Talia kissed her husband’s cheek and led her kids down the hall. “He may be asleep so let’s try to be quiet just in case.” 

Talia held Cora as she cried while they stood beside Stiles’ bed. “Is he going to be ok?”

Talia leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Eventually sweetie.  Eventually.”

Stiles was released from the hospital a few days later and then they had his mother’s funeral. By doctor’s orders Stiles was ordered not to talk for a few weeks.  He also stayed home from school and Cora brought homework to him when needed. 

Derek wasn’t surprised at the change in Stiles. He had always been a talkative kid, constantly driving Derek and Laura crazy with all of his questions.  Now it was like there was no life in him.  Derek was home alone with Stiles and Cora.  Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table trying to do homework while Cora was up in her room practicing with her Clarinet. 

Derek could sense Stiles’ frustration so he walked over to the table and sat down. “Are you ok?”  Derek wasn’t surprised that Stiles wouldn’t make eye contact.  “I can help with your homework if you need it.”  Stiles slid his work closer and pointed to the math problem he was working on.  “Ok.  Sure.  I can help with that.”  Derek walked him through the steps to solve the problem.

It went on like that for months; Derek would help Stiles with his homework even though he was fairly certain Stiles didn’t need it. Stiles still spoke to no one, not even his father.  That situation became bad because Stiles’ father blamed himself for his wife’s death and the harm that she’d caused Stiles.  He began to drink and it began effecting everything.  There was more than one night that Michael was called to pick John up from a bar.

Late one night Derek heard crying coming from outside. The chemo signals from the person crying were so strong that they had woken Derek up from a deep sleep.  He pulled a t-shirt on, made his way downstairs and outside without waking up his parents.  As he was about to ask who was there he caught the scent and his heart broke.

“Stiles?” He said quietly as not to scare the boy further.  “What are you doing here?”  He asked as he squatted and looked under their front porch.  “Are you ok?”  Stiles pulled back further.  “Of course you aren’t, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”  Derek got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the deck, a place he hadn’t fit under in several years.  “Do you want me to get my mom?”  Stiles made a frightened, pained noise and tried to crawl out passed him.  “Ok.  Ok.”  Derek said softly.  “I won’t call her.  Please.”  He held his hands up.  “It’s ok.  I promise.”  Stiles stopped moving and curled into himself again.  Derek was opening his mouth to try to get Stiles to tell him what was wrong when a car came barreling up their driveway with the horn blaring.  Stiles screeched and crawled further under the deck.

Derek made his way out as the person driving the car stopped and his parents stepped out of the house. He knew immediately who was in the car and he heard his parents say.  “Oh no.  John.”

John Stilinski stumbled out of his car, a half empty bottle of whisky falling out and rolling down their driveway as he tried to right himself. “Where is he?”  He yelled and slurred.  “Where is the little bastard?”  Derek growled as he crouched in front of the deck so Stiles couldn’t be seen.  “I want my son right now!”  John yelled as he tried to make his way towards Derek’s mother and father who had come down the stairs.

They didn’t try to deny that he was there, Derek’s reaction was enough of an indicator even for as drunk as John was. Talia and Michael stood in front of their son and Talia said.  “I think it’s best if Stiles stays here tonight John.”

He stumbled over his own feet as he moved closer.  “You don’t…”  He swayed as he pointed at them.  “You don’t tell me…”  He stabbed himself hard in the chest.  “…what’s best for _my_ son.”

Michael took a few steps closer and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “John, don’t do this.”  He squeezed gently.  “I can’t even imagine the pain you’re going through but don’t do this to Stiles.  He’s been through so much already.”

John shoved Michael’s hand away. “She’s gone because of him!”  He flailed around.  “It’s all his fault!”

Michael knew there was no reasoning with him at this point. “Why don’t you come in and have some coffee?   We can talk.”  John began to cry so Michael took the opportunity to help him inside.  “Come on old friend.”

Once he had led John inside Talia knelt down and looked under the deck. “Stiles.”  Her heart ached for the young boy.  “I’m so sorry dear.”  She held her hand out and motioned for him.  “Come on.  Come inside.  It’s going to be ok.”

Stiles made no move so Derek tried. “Come on.  I promise you’ll be ok.”  He held his hand out.  “You can sleep in my room if you want.”  He wiggled his fingers and Stiles looked up at him.  “I’ll even let you beat me at Super Mario Karts.”  It took a few seconds but Stiles finally put his hand in Derek’s and followed him out.

Derek did as promised after walking him up to his room. They played one round because everyone knew it was going to be difficult for Stiles to fall asleep.  Derek pulled his sleeping bag out from his closet and made a place for Stiles on the floor by his bed.  After the game Stiles crawled in the sleeping bag and covered his head.  Derek settled in his bed and turned out the light.  “Good night Stiles.”

Breakfast the next morning was about as awkward as it could get. John watched as Stiles avoided him at all costs.  He couldn’t blame him; he’d hurt his little boy and had no idea how to fix it.  Michael had promised that he and Talia would help any way they could.

John got sober but Stiles began to act out. His doctor had finally cleared him to go back to school.  It wasn’t that easy though.  He would get dropped off but then run away.  Derek found him sitting beside his locker a few times.

“Stiles.” He said as he sat down on the floor beside him.  “You can’t keep doing this.”  Stiles kept himself curled in a ball.  “I know it’s hard and I’m so sorry.”  Stiles leaned against him and Derek sighed.  “We need to call your dad.”  Stiles started to move and Derek grabbed him.   “Ok.  Ok.  Not your dad but at least my mom.”

Stiles running away from school went on for weeks. He’d stopped showing up at Derek’s school though and would go hide in the Preserve.  Derek would go find him after school and take him back to his house.  He fell further and further behind in school and continued to withdraw further into himself.  John finally decided to take him out for the remainder of the year and Derek volunteered to help him keep up with his homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a year since Stiles had lost his mom and suffered the injury to his throat. The doctor’s he’d seen said that there was no reason Stiles shouldn’t be talking.  Derek knew he wasn’t because of everything that had happened.  Stiles was closed off at school but open at home.  He still wouldn’t smile no matter what anyone did.  Derek’s summer had been full of basketball camp, family trips, and hanging out with Stiles.

“You know school starts back in a couple of weeks.” Derek said to Stiles as they played Super Mario Karts.  Stiles answered by shooting a banana peel at Derek.  “Jerk face.”  Derek mumbled with a little smile.  “Have you thought about starting to talk again?”  He didn’t have to look at Stiles to know he was frowning.  This was a one-sided conversation Derek had been having with Stiles quite a bit recently.  “Don’t look at me like that.  It’s a legitimate question and you know it.”  Stiles huffed and Derek shook his head.  “I’m just worried about you Stiles.”  He put the controller down and turned to the boy beside him.  “Stiles.”  The boy wouldn’t look at him.  “Stiles.”  He said firmly and finally the amber eyes locked on his.  “High school is different, a little harder.  I just…I’ll be there to look after you as much as possible but…”  He shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I think it would be easier if you started talking.  The doctor’s say that you can.”  Stiles let out a little growl and Derek smiled.  “You don’t scare me.”  Derek flashed his yellow eyes and let his fangs drop.  The look of awe Stiles gave him made him blush a little.  “You know what, you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do.  Ok?”

Stiles swatted at him and poked at his fangs. Derek growled and pretended to bite his fingers.  Stiles squeaked and growled back.  Derek ruffled his hair and the wrestled a little before going back to the game.  Derek couldn’t remember at what point he and Stiles had become friends.  He couldn’t deny his need to protect Stiles.

Three weeks later they were back in school. Stiles’ dad had gone to the school and talked to them about Stiles.  The principal assured him that he understood and Stiles would be accommodated.  Derek had been playing basketball for several years and his Junior year had brought him the opportunity to be a starting player.  Stiles would sit in the bleachers after school and watch Derek practice.

Derek detested Jackson Whitmore; he was a spoiled, rude jackass. “Good god Hale.  You brought that freak to practice again.”

“Watch your mouth.” Derek growled as he shoved Jackson.

Vernon Boyd, one of their teammates and one of Derek’s best friends, stepped between them and put his hands up. “He’s not worth it Derek.”

Jackson sneered and pushed against Boyd. “What’s the matter Hale?  You don’t like anyone talking about your weird little boyfriend.”

Boyd shook his head and stepped away. “It’s your funeral Whitmore.”

Jackson scoffed and stepped into Derek’s space. “I’m not afraid of the freak lover.”

Derek’s fangs dropped and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. “You should be.”  He felt hands pushing on his chest and looked down to find Stiles between them shaking his head.  “It’s ok Stiles.  Go back to the bleachers.”  Stiles pushed on him and shook his head again. 

Jackson laughed and jeered. “Aww.  Look at the love birds.”  He grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and turned him around.  “Don’t worry freak boy, I won’t hurt your boyfriend.  Too much.” 

Stiles growled at Jackson and punched him in the nose. Derek was momentarily shocked at the physical outburst.  “Stiles!”  He pulled his friend away as they rest of the team laughed.  “You shouldn’t have done that.”  Stiles hissed as Derek looked at his hand.  “What’s wrong with you?  I could’ve dealt with him.”  Stiles shoved at Derek.  He didn’t have to say anything for Derek to know what he meant.  “I know you can take care of yourself but…”  Stiles pushed him again as tears rolled down his cheeks.  “Stiles.  Come on.”

Stiles pushed him away and ran out. He cried as he ran all the way home because his hand hurt like hell.  He ignored Derek’s calls for him to come back and left a note for his dad that simply said _No Derek._

Derek was unfocused through the rest of practice and rode his bike like a mad man to Stiles’ house after he was finished. Stiles’ dad answered the door with a sad smile.  “Hey Derek.”

“Hey Sir.” Derek said as he panted.  “May I please see Stiles?”

John sighed as he looked back into the house, thinking of the note Stiles had left. “I umm…”  He scratched at his face.  “…I’m sorry Derek but I don’t think he wants to see you.  He left a note and I got a call from the school.”

Derek looked down at his feet and sighed. “I tried to intervene sir.  Whitmore is an ass…a jerk sir.  I couldn’t let him bully Stiles.”

John covered his mouth and hopefully muffled the laugh that escaped. “I’m familiar with the young man son.”  John patted Derek’s shoulder.  “You’ve been a great friend to Stiles.  I can’t even pretend to know what’s going through his mind these days.”  He was sad at the thought.  “I’ll talk to him.  Just give him some time ok?”

Derek looked up to Stiles’ window, knowing he was standing there watching. “Yes sir.”  He blinked as he looked up into the sun.  “Please tell him that I’m sorry for upsetting him but I’m not sorry for caring.”

“Will do.” John smiled and nodded towards Derek’s bike.  “You should head on home so your parents don’t think something happened.”

It took three excruciatingly long days for Stiles to stop ignoring Derek. He was standing at Derek’s locker after their first class.  Derek smiled when he saw him.  “Hey.  Are we ok now?”   Stiles huffed and stuck his tongue out at him.  Derek laughed as he said.  “I missed you too.”  He nudged Stiles as he took his books out for his next class.  “I’ve got practice today but would you like to come over afterwards?”  Stiles pretended to think about it for a few minutes before nodding.  Derek smirked and draped an arm over Stiles’ shoulder.  “You’re a little shit.”  He said as they walked to Stiles’ locker.  “Alright.  I’ll see you at lunch.”  Derek said as he squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.  “Try to stay out of trouble.”  Stiles stuck his tongue out at him again. 

Their friendship continued to thrive until Derek met Paige. She was a cello player and Derek fell hard.  Between Paige, basketball, and school Derek had little to no time for Stiles. Stiles was getting books out of his locker when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  He was spun around and frowned when he came face to face with Jackson Whitmore.

Jackson was sneering at Stiles as he tried to pull away. “Looks like you don’t have your little body guard any more Stilinski.”  Jackson shoved him hard into the lockers.  “You got lucky the last time.”  Stiles stood his ground with his chin up.  “You’re a smug little shit and I’m going to teach you a less.”  Stiles looked around to find the halls empty.  He wasn’t going to show fear, not to a piece of crap like Jackson.  So he did the only thing he could, he pushed him hard.  Jackson laughed as he stumbled back.  “I that all you’ve got?”  Jackson punched Stiles in the face and when he dropped to the floor he began to kick him.

They were interrupted by one of Jackson’s friends letting him know that someone was coming. He kicked Stiles one last time and said.  “Maybe you’ll learn your lesson this time.  Don’t screw with people that are more important than you.”

Stiles saw them leave then seconds later someone run to his side. The next time his eyes opened he was in a hospital bed and his dad was holding his hand.   “Oh!  Thank god Stiles!”  His dad breathed a sigh of relief.  “What the hell happened?”  Stiles of course didn’t say anything.  “Do you know who did this?”  Stiles turned away from his father.  “Stiles please!”  His father begged.  “If you don’t tell me who did this I’ll put that whole god damn school on lockdown until I find out.”

The door to his room burst open and several voices could be heard. “Derek Hale!  You have manners!”  Talia said as she followed her son in.

“Who did this?” Derek growled as he burst in and ran to Stiles’ side.  “It was that little bastard Whitmore, wasn’t it?”

Stiles turned on his side away from everyone. John sighed as he watched his son.   “He won’t tell me anything.”

Talia felt for Stiles; between his father and her son he was overwhelmed. “Why don’t you two give me a minute with Stiles?”  Derek growled and Talia flashed her red eyes.  “I’m not asking you Derek.”  He submitted to his mother and Alpha then followed Stiles’ dad out of the room.  Talia sat on Stiles’ bedside.  “I won’t even ask if you’re ok.”  She said as she touched his arm.  “Stiles, I’m so sorry.”  Stiles rolled over and threw himself into her arms.  “Oh honey!”  Talia said as she held him tight.  “It’s going to be ok.”  Stiles sobbed as she ran a hand up and down his back to soothe him.  “I promise it’s going to be alright.”  Talia finally got Stiles to tell her who had hurt him and John sent deputies to arrest Jackson Whitmore.   “My son can be stubborn but he cares very much for you.”  Stiles shook his head.   “Yes he does Stiles.  He’s out there and he wants to see you.  Would you please consider it?”

Stiles eventually gave in and let Derek come in to see him. “Stiles!”  Derek yelled as he burst back into the room.  “Are you ok?”  Stiles shrugged as he kept his eyes on his hands.  “Stiles, come on.”   Derek took his hand and squeezed it.  “Please look at me.”   Stiles turned his head but wouldn’t look Derek in the eye.  “This is all my fault.”  Stiles yanked his hand out of Derek’s and pushed him away.

He’d been given a notepad to communicate with. _“Get over yourself.”_ He scribbled furiously on the pad. _“I’m not your responsibility.”_

Derek was a little surprised. “You’re my friend Stiles.   I’m supposed to look after you.”

 _“I don’t need you to look after me._ ”  Stiles scribbled across the paper.  _“You should go. I’m sure you have more important places to be than here.”_

“What are you talking about?” Derek said as he read Stiles’ writing.  “You’re important to me.  Why would you think you weren’t?”  Derek was really confused at Stiles’ words.

Stiles wanted to be petty, he wanted to throw things at Derek and remind him that they hadn’t seen each other in weeks but he didn’t. _“I’m tired. I’d like to rest.”_

“Ok.” Derek signed as he looked back at the door to Stiles’ room then back to Stiles.  “Do you need anything?”  Stiles shook his head.  “Ok.”  He sighed again.   “Well umm…I guess I’ll go.”  He reached for Stiles' hand but Stiles pulled away.  “I’ll come back tomorrow ok?”  Stiles shrugged.  It took a few minutes but Derek finally left. 

Stiles’ dad came back with a deputy and got a written statement from Stiles. “Whitmore’s father is an attorney and he may not do any jail time but since he’s 17 this will be on his record forever.”  John leaned in and hugged his son. “I’m so sorry this happened son.”  He said as he cupped Stiles’ bruised face.   “I heard you finally let Derek come in.”  Stiles nodded.   “Are you mad at him?”   His son shrugged.  “I hear he has a girlfriend.  Paige, right?”  Stiles nodded and John smiled a little.  “Growing up sucks.  I’m sorry son.  You and Derek have been close for a while.:

Stiles felt sick at his stomach as he listened to his dad. _“It’s fine.”_

John was going to risk upsetting Stiles to ask an important question. “We haven’t really had this discussion and I’m sure that you’re not going to like it.”  He sighed as he watched Stiles.  “Son, you know that I wouldn’t care who you liked right?”  Stiles didn’t respond at all so John pushed on.  “It’s ok if you like Derek son.”

Stiles frowned and wrote something on the pad. _“That’s ridiculous. Besides he doesn’t care about me so it doesn’t matter.”_

John wasn’t going to argue with him. He was too stubborn for his own good.  “Ok.   So, the doctor wants to keep you over night to make sure there isn’t any internal bleeding.  But he thinks you’ll be able to go home in the morning.”

 _“Good. I hate this place.”_   Stiles wrote and his dad couldn’t blame him.

Stiles went back to school a few days later and Derek was waiting at his locker. “Hey!   I’m glad you’re back.”  Stiles gave a him and nod.  “Let me take your books.  You’re not supposed to be carrying anything.”  Stiles pushed his hands away.   “Come on Stiles!”

Stiles slammed his locker door and shook his head. He wrote something then held up a piece of paper. _“I don’t need your help.”_ Derek couldn’t understand why Stiles was being so stubborn.  Even though he wouldn’t let him carry his things Derek still followed him to class.  Stiles was beyond frustrated.  _“Don’t you have somewhere to be?   Or someone to be with?”_ Derek looked confused as he read the message.  _“Paige. Your girlfriend.”_

“She knows you need my help Stiles.” He shrugged in confusion.  “I don’t understand.  Why are you acting like this?”

Stiles was doing everything he could not to cry. His dad knew his secret and that was more than he could deal with.  _“Just go Derek. Things change.  We grow up.”_

Derek didn’t have time to ask what he meant because he had to get to class. Stiles was nowhere to be found after school and Derek didn’t have practice so he went home.  He threw himself into a kitchen chair and his mom raised an eyebrow.  “What’s wrong son?”  She asked as she sat a sandwich and coke in front of her son.

“Stiles is acting weird.” He scoffed and said.   “Well, weirder than usual.”  He took a bite of his sandwich and waited for his mom to say something.

Talia thought carefully about how she was going to respond. “What do you think is wrong?”

“I don’t know Mom.” Derek said in a frustrated tone as he threw his sandwich down.  “I…I think it has to do with Paige but I don’t know why.”

Talia sat down with him and started on her own sandwich. “Do you and Paige do things with Stiles?”

“No but…” Derek stopped and thought about the last few months.  “Crap Mom.”  He realized that he hadn’t spent any time with his best friend.  “I’ve been ignoring him.”   He banged his head on the table and his mom stopped him.  “No wonder he hates me.”

She loved her son but he could be really oblivious sometimes. “Derek dear, I think the problem is that he doesn’t hate you at all.  You two have spent so much time together the last year and a half and I think that maybe….”  She paused, wondering if telling him was the right thing.

“What Mom? You think what?”   Derek pleaded with his mother.

Talia knew it was all or nothing. “Derek sweetie, you know that werewolves don’t really put stress on the orientation of their partners.”  Derek looked confused about the question but nodded.  “Oh my god.”  Talia covered her face and shook her head.  “Derek, Stiles has a crush on you.”  Derek stared at his mother with his mouth hanging open.   “Just think about things that have happened recently.”  She patted his shoulder before standing up and leaving him alone.

Derek sat stunned and thought about what his mother had said _. Stiles had a crush on him?   How could he have missed something like that?_ His whole world was spinning.  He took his food up to his room and lay on his bed.   _What the hell was he supposed to do with that knowledge?_

Stiles was doing his homework when his phone beeped; it was a message from Derek. “ _Are we ever going to be ok?”_

Stiles sighed and laid his phone back down because he didn’t know what to say to Derek. He wasn’t crazy enough to believe that Derek could feel the same way about him, he had a girlfriend after all.  He let an hour pass before he picked his phone back up and answered Derek. _“We’re fine.”_

For some reason that answer didn’t settle Derek because he knew Stiles better than anyone else did. It wasn’t like he didn’t think Stiles was attractive because he was.  But Derek had never looked at him like that, probably because of their age difference _and_ their friendship.  He had a lot to think about.

Derek tried his best to even out his time with all of his priorities but no matter what he did he still didn’t get to see Stiles much. He was waiting at his locker one morning when Stiles walked up.  “Hey!”  Stiles nodded as he opened his locker.  “Stiles, I’m sorry we haven’t hung out much.  I’ve been trying and it just…”  He was stopped by a folded up piece of paper being thrust at him.

Derek wasn’t sure he was ready for what he was going to read. He unfolded the paper and felt a lump in his throat.    _“Please stop apologizing.   Our lives are different and nothing can change that.  I just want you to be happy.”_  Derek looked up to catch Stiles giving him a sad look, a look that went away as soon as they made eye contact. 

Derek held up the paper. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something but I don’t know what it is.”  He dropped his hand and looked pleadingly at his best friend.   “God!  For once I wish you would just _talk_ to me.  Say something. _Anything_.”

Stiles frowned as he nodded at the paper Derek still held. Derek looked at it again and read the last lines.  _“You don’t have to worry about me Derek. I promise.   I’ll be fine.”_

Derek’s face was scrunched up in confusion when he looked up at Stiles. “Are you dumping me as your best friend?”  It was Stiles’ turn to look confused as he shook his head.  “That’s what this sounds like to me.”  Derek balled the note up.  “Well I don’t accept it.”   He shoved it back at Stiles and stormed off.

Stiles watched with a frown on his face as Derek left him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  What else was he supposed to do?  He was a 14 year old kid in love with his older best friend and his best friend had no idea much less no interest in a scrawny kid.  Derek just wouldn’t give up and it was becoming frustrating.

He thought about his best friend as he walked to his next class. Until Derek had hit puberty they had been built pretty similar; same height but Derek had been just a hair broader.  Now he was 6 inches taller and had about 20 pounds on Stiles.  Stiles sighed as he slid into his seat.  He didn’t know what if anything he could do so he put Derek to the back of his mind and tried to pay attention.

Things didn’t get much better after that day. Derek would make plans with Stiles but something would inevitably keep them from spending time together.   The holidays were the only exception.  Stiles and his dad spent Thanksgiving and Christmas/Derek’s birthday with the Hales.  

Stiles knocked on Derek’s bedroom door even though he knew he didn’t have to. Derek looked up and smiled when he saw him.  “Hey!  Come in.”  He waved him in excitedly.  “I’m really glad you guys could make it.”  Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.  “I guess you’re right.”  Derek said with a smile as he pushed his desk chair out for Stiles.  “There was no way you guys could say no to my mom.”   Stiles pulled a wrapped package out of his pocket and held it out to Derek as he sat down.   “For me?”  Stiles rolled his eyes again.  “Your eyes are going to stick like that if you keep it up.”   He teased as he took the present and opened it.  “Seriously?”  Derek said in awe as he lifted out a mint condition autographed Babe Ruth baseball card.   “Stiles!  This is…it’s too much.”  He looked up to find Stiles smiling, actually freaking smiling.  “Thank you.”  Derek pulled Stiles over by the rolling chair and hugged him tightly.  “Thank you.”  He whispered.  “Best present ever.”

The rest of their Christmas break was like a dream come true for Stiles. He didn’t have to share Derek with anyone outside of his family.  Unfortunately, school started back and things went back to the way they were before their break.  Stiles’ grandmother had called from Poland over Christmas and asked if Stiles would come visit her over his summer break. Stiles told her that he’d think about it.  His dad encouraged him to go because he needed to see his family.  He assured him that it would be a great experience for him so Stiles agreed.  He however didn’t tell Derek about his plans.  Mostly he didn’t tell him because he didn’t think it would matter.  Derek would be too busy with everything to even notice Stiles was gone.

The last week of school came and Stiles packed for his trip. Derek had managed to find a few free minutes so they made plans to go to their favorite pizza place.  Stiles was waiting for Derek to pick him up when his dad said.   “Does he know you’re leaving?”  Stiles shook his head as he tied his shoes.  “Don’t you think it’s more than a little unfair to leave for almost three months without telling him?”  Stiles kept his eyes on his shoes as he shrugged.  “Look son.”  John said as he sat beside him.  “I know things have changed with you too and…and it hurts but…”  He put his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezed gently.  “…but I think you’ll regret not telling him and it’ll hurt him.  I know you don’t want to do that.”  He shook his head because his dad was right.  He didn’t want to hurt Derek.

Derek picked him up 10 minutes later and they went out to eat. Derek talked about any and every thing and Stiles responded in his own way.  He didn’t tell Derek that night nor any of the following days that led up to the end of school.   His flight to Poland left the morning after the last day of school.  Stiles wrote Derek a short letter and left it in his bedroom where he knew Derek wouldn’t find it until after he was gone.  He wasn’t a total asshole, he left his grandmother’s address in Poland for Derek in case he wanted to write him.  He boarded the plane without looking back.  He needed a break and spending time with his mother’s family just might help him. 

John groaned when he pulled up to the house and found Derek on the front steps. “Hey son.”

Derek held up the letter that Stiles had left. “He’s really gone?”  John nodded sadly, he’d hoped Stiles wouldn’t say goodbye that way.  “But I don’t…”   Derek swallowed, his voice was shaky.  “I don’t understand sir.  How could he leave without saying goodbye?”

John guided Derek back to the steps he’d been sitting on and they sat down.  “I’m sorry son.  I tried to get him to tell you sooner.  I think…”  He sighed and shook his head.  “I think he just thought it would be hard enough so…”   He shrugged.   “I’m really sorry Derek.  If it helps, I’m going to Skype with him tomorrow if you want to try to talk to him.”

“Thank you sir.”   He held up the letter.  “He gave me his address too.”  Both sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek said.  “I guess I’ll head home sir.  Thank you again.”

When Derek got home he locked himself in his room.  He couldn’t believe Stiles left without saying goodbye.  He opened up his laptop and set up a Skype account so that hopefully they could talk.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Stiles Skyped with his dad he was surprised to see Derek. John talked to his son for a little while before giving them time alone.   Derek tried to control his emotions but it was hard.   “You left without telling me.”  Stiles blew out a breath and nodded.   “Why?”

He wasn’t ready to tell Derek the truth yet.   He wrote out a message on the screen.   **_“I knew you’d try to talk me out of it.”_**

“Stiles.”   Derek sighed and looked down at his hands.   “You’re my best friend.   If this was what you wanted I would’ve supported you.”  He looked back up and Stiles felt bad.   “I thought you’d know that.”

 ** _“I needed to get away for a while.”_**    Stiles typed and thought before he continued.   **_“You’re my best friend too but…”_** Their connection was lost and Derek thumped his head against the table.   He tried a few more times to get Stiles back but had no luck.  

John walked in and patted his shoulder.   “I’m really sorry son.”

Derek looked up at John. “What did I do wrong?”

He sighed and sat down across from the young man.   “Derek.”   He ran his hand over his face.   “I promised Stiles I wouldn’t get involved.”

“But sir…”   Derek whined and John held up his hand.  

“You boys are going to be the death of me.” He shook his head as he chuckled.   “Derek, you are a great young man.   You’ve been the greatest friend Stiles could have ever had.   Aww hell.”   He grumbled as he thought about what he was going to say.   About how it could change everything forever for both boys.   “My son is…”   He sighed.   “…my son is in love with you Derek and he just…he needed some time away because it’s hard for him to see you with Paige.”   Derek opened his mouth and John held up his hand again.   “He’s happy that you’re happy.   Ok?”   Derek nodded even though he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.   “He knows that you don’t feel the same way. He needed the summer to get himself together.   Don’t be too hard on him.   It was a very hard decision for him.”

Derek could barely process the news. “I’m really sorry sir.   I…I had no idea.”

“I know.”   John reached across the table and patted his hand.   “You have nothing to be sorry for son.”   After a few quiet minutes John said.   “You should probably head home so your parents don’t get worried.”

“Yes sir.”   Derek said dejectedly before walking out. He took his time getting home then hid in his room while everyone else ate dinner.

He knew his mother would come check on him at some point so he wasn’t surprised when there was a knock at his door.   “Derek?”

“Come in.”   He said into his pillow.

Talia frowned when she walked in and found him face first in his pillow.   “I brought you a plate.”   She said softly. 

Derek sat up and took the offered food.   “Thanks mom.”

Talia sat on the foot of his bed.  “Did you get to talk to Stiles?”   Derek nodded as he stuffed chicken in his mouth.   “And?”   Derek shrugged and his mother sighed.   “John called me.”

 _“Mom.”_    Derek groaned even though he knew he was going to have to talk about it.

“Did you really not know how he felt?”   She asked and Derek looked at her surprisingly. 

“You knew too?”   He asked incredulously and his mother nodded.   “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She moved so she was closer to her son.   “Derek, we all thought you felt the same way.   Well, at least until Paige came along.   Then we just decided to see what would happen.”

“Oh my god!”   Derek jumped up and his food almost hit the floor.   “I never thought…”  He paced around his room.   “…or maybe I _knew_ and just _ignored_ it?”   He looked to his mother for answers.

She smiled sadly.   “I can’t tell you how to feel sweetie.   That’s something you have to figure out on your own.”

“My best friend ran to the other side of the world because of me!”   He was yelling and had shifted.   “How do I even fix that mom?”

She shook her head and said.   “I don’t know sweetie.”  Talia knew her son needed to be alone.   “I know you’ll figure it out.   I’ll do my best to help you.”

“Thanks mom.”   He said as he threw himself back on his bed and started to eat.

Derek decided to take some time to think about things so he didn’t try to Skype with Stiles again for a while.   He did however write him letters and was pleasantly surprised when Stiles wrote back.   Derek was given another surprise when Paige told him a few weeks later that her father had been transferred to Boston and they’d be leaving in a month so they’d be settled before school started back.

Stiles was enjoying his summer break and had even made a few friends.   His grandmother had found a speech therapist that she wanted him to try and he agreed without argument.   Her name was Melissa McCall and Stiles became quick friends with her son Scott. 

Melissa reminded Stiles of his own mother before her illness took over.   Stiles tried to push harder than Melissa thought he should.   “You haven’t spoken in years Stiles.   You don’t want to overdo it and risk never being able to talk.” Stiles finally agreed and slowed down.

He surprised his dad one night when they were Skyping.   John had had a long day and seeing his son’s smiling face was just what he needed.   “Hey kiddo!   It’s really good to see you.”

Stiles smiled like crazy as he squeaked.   “Hey Pop!”

John began to cry as he heard his son’s voice for the first time in four years.   “Oh my god!”   He sobbed and Stiles joined him.   “I…I never thought I’d hear you again.”

Stiles did as Melissa ordered and kept his talking to a minimum.   When they were getting ready to disconnect he said.   “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too Son.”   John said as he wiped his eyes.  

Stiles didn’t tell Derek that he was working on talking and had asked his father not to tell him too.   He surprised Cora one night with a Skype call.   “Hey loser!   How is Polland?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her before saying.   “Surprisingly beautiful.” He laughed when he watched her fall off the bed.   “Where are those wolfy reflexes you’re always bragging about?”

“You asshole!”  Cora said as she laughed and cried.   “Oh my god Stiles! You can talk!”

He nodded and sighed.   “Yeah.   It’s pretty strange to me too.”

They talked for a while before Cora said. “I should get Derek.   He’s going to be so excited!”

“No!”   Stiles cried out. “Please.   I’ll tell him at some point.   It’s just us tonight ok?   We haven’t talked in a long time.”

Cora settled back on her bed and teasingly said.   “Yeah. I know.   Once puberty hit you were too cool for me.”

He knew she was teasing him but he still felt bad. “I was a crappy friend and you deserved better.”

She laughed and waved him off.  “You’re forgiven Stilinski but you kind of broke my brother.” Stiles looked confused.   “That boy has had it bad for you since forever he’s just too stupid to realize it. He’s been miserable since you left.”

Stiles still felt bad about leaving him without a word.   “Derek’s never felt that way about me Cor.   He likes girls remember?   I’m pretty sure he has a girlfriend named Paige.”

Cora looked confused as she said.   “He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”   Stiles practically squeaked.

Cora sighed and listened out for her brother before she said.   “Paige left a few weeks into summer.   Her dad was transferred to Boston.”

Stiles couldn’t exactly be mad at Derek but he kind of was.   “He hasn’t said a word.”

Cora sighed dramatically.   “You’re both idiots.   You really need to talk to him.”

Stiles promised he would and decided the next night he would surprise Derek with a call. He wasn’t quite ready to let him know he could talk though.   Summer was coming to an end and it was time for Stiles to head back home.   He still hadn’t let Derek know he could talk.   He felt like it was something that needed to happen in person. Derek had eventually told him about Paige and Stiles was sincere when he told him how sorry he was.

Derek had made a few discoveries about himself after she left.  He in fact did have romantic feelings towards his best friend.   He was counting the days until Stiles came back home.   Much to his dismay his parents planned a trip to the beach the last weekend before school started back so he wouldn’t see Stiles until the first day.

He picked out his favorite pair of jeans, that fit nicely he might add and then grabbed his new Captain America t-shirt that he knew Stiles would try to steal.   He bound down the stairs and yelled.  “We’re leaving in five Cora.   Be ready or be left behind!” He grabbed a banana and a bottle of water.   “I’m not kidding Cora!”

His sister was stomping down the stairs.   “I heard you the first time!”

Talia was amused by both of her children.   “Play nice you two.”   She kissed both of them on the cheek.   “Have a good day and tell Stiles hello for me.”

When Laura went off to college their parents bought her a new car so Derek inherited her old car.   He didn’t care that it was used. He was just glad that he didn’t have to ride his bike everywhere. He was walking to his locker when he saw Stiles at the other end of the hall with Cora.

 _“Holy shit.”_ He murmured to himself.   Stiles had really filled out while he was gone.  He’d grown a couple of inches taller and his shoulders were broader.   “Wow.”   He was saying to himself as Stiles turned and their eyes locked.   Stiles smiled even brighter if it was possible as he waved at Derek. Derek closed his locker and made his way down the hall to where Stiles was but the bell rang and Stiles disappeared before they could talk.

All day Derek felt like he was being tortured. He didn’t have any classes with Stiles nor did they apparently have lunch together.   It had to be some kind of cosmic joke.   After the last bell Derek ran out of class to find Stiles.   He waited for as long as Cora would let him before she yanked his keys out of his hand and told him that he was going to get left behind if he didn’t hurry.

Derek decided that he’d go see Stiles once he got rid of Cora.   He dropped his backpack inside the foyer and yelled.   “Stiles is finally home mom!   I’m going to see him.”

His plans were shattered when his mother appeared with a frown on her face.   “I’m sorry sweetie.   I talked to John earlier and they’re not going to be home tonight.”

“Damn it!”   Derek growled then looked sheepish.   “Sorry mom.”   He sighed as he threw himself onto a sofa.  “I haven’t seen him in three months and I swear it was like everyone was in on keeping us apart today.”

Talia was thankful that Derek was distracted and wasn’t listening to her heartbeat. “I’m really sorry sweetheart.”  She and John had arranged for he and Stiles to come over for dinner.   “I’m sure you’ll get to see him soon.”   Cora smirked at their mother before running upstairs to her room.   She didn’t want Derek figuring things out from her.   As she closed her door she could hear their mom say.   “Why don’t you come help me with dinner?”

Derek grumbled but got up and followed her to the kitchen.   “What are you making?”

Talia tried to be nonchalant as she said.   “I don’t know.   I thought I’d make everyone’s favorite.”

“Lasagna.”   Derek groaned as he looked at the counter top.   “Thanks mom.”

She ruffled his hair and he grumbled. Derek knew he was lucky to have such a great family.  He chopped up everything for the salad and then made up the garlic bread.   “Why don’t you go up and get cleaned up sweetie.”

“Fine.” Derek mumbled before trudging up the stairs.

He took his time washing his hands. He had walked back into his room when he heard the doorbell ring then his mother was calling for him.   He thought about saying something smart but remembered his mother would hear anything he could say.   Sometimes being a werewolf sucked.

“Derek!” He heard his mother call for him again as he made his way down the stairs.

“I’ve got it mom. Sorry.”   He hurried to the door and opened it.   “Wha…?”   He was shocked to find Stiles and his dad on the other side.   “You’re here?”

Stiles smiled and nodded as Talia appeared beside Derek.   “Derek dear, are you just going to stand there?”  She playfully moved aside and motioned for their company to come in.   “It’s so good to see you both.   Please come in.”

John and Stiles hugged Talia.   “Thank you for having us.”   Stiles nodded excitedly.   He wasn’t exactly ready to reveal his news to everyone.

Cora appeared from the living room.   “Hey loser!”   She said playfully before hugging Stiles.   “I’m really glad you’re back.   Derek’s been insufferable since you left.”

Derek squeaked, actually squeaked before shoving his sister.   “I….have not….was not.   Shut up Cor.”

“Now. Now.”   Talia said in a motherly tone.   “Why don’t we all go to the dining room.   Dinner is almost ready.”

When they walked into the dining room Derek’s father was bringing food to the table.   John and Michael shook hands.   “Good to see you Sheriff.   Stiles, nice to have you back home.”   Stiles shook his hand with a smile.    “Have a seat everyone.   My lovely wife has made her award-winning lasagna for us tonight.”

Talia blushed and swatted him.   “Don’t listen to my ridiculous husband.   It’s not that good.”   Everyone made noise of disagreement which made her blush more.   “Alright.  Alright.”

Cora had apparently kept her promise to not tell anyone Stiles could talk because there was a dry erase board next to one of the place settings.   He smiled as he sat down next to Derek.  The food was passed around and then everyone started talking.   Everyone except Derek who continued to stare at Stiles. No one mentioned it because Stiles was watching Derek just as much.

Talia held back a smile as she watched her son and Stiles.   “I know school just started but how do you like your teachers Stiles?”

He shrugged as he picked up the board and wrote.   **_“So far so good. I’m not a fan of Mr. Harris but…”_**  

Derek snorted as he read what Stiles wrote.   “Nobody likes Harris.  He treats everyone except for Jackson like crap.”

Michael remembered Laura and Derek having issues with the Chemistry teacher. “If you have any real problems with him Stiles you should tell your father.   We’ve been trying to do something about that man for years.”

John didn’t like hearing there was a teacher that harassed his students.   “I expect to hear something Stiles.   He can’t keep getting away with that.”

Stiles nodded and wrote.   **_“Yes sir.”_** Stiles felt bad keeping his voice from everyone but he really wanted to tell Derek before anyone else.  

Dinner was over surprisingly fast.   Cora excused herself to finish homework.   Derek and Stiles sat there awkwardly until Talia said.   “Why don’t you boys go up to Derek’s room and play a game or something.”

“Yes ma’am.”   Derek said before they went upstairs.   Derek caught Stiles looking around, almost as if he expected it to look different.   “It hasn’t changed.”   Stiles turned around with a smile.   “I umm…”   Derek scratched the back of his neck as he fumbled for what to say.   “I’m really glad you’re back.   It’s uhh….it’s been…it’s sucked not having you around.”   He sighed as he looked up at Stiles.   “I missed you.”

Stiles flushed with excitement as he stepped closer.   He held his arms out in the universal sign for a hug.  Derek chuckled nervously as he stepped into Stiles’ arms.   Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and took a deep breath as he whispered in Derek’s ear.   “I missed you too.”

Derek jumped back and Stiles chuckled at his shocked look.   “You uhh…”  His mouth opened and closed a few times.  “Did…did you…?”

“Yes.”   He said quietly as not to freak Derek out even more.

Derek dragged Stiles into a bone crushing hug. “Stiles.”   He whispered as he pulled back and looked at his best friend.  “Say something else.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed.   “I’m not sorry I left because I came back with a voice but I am sorry I left without telling you.   I’m also sorry about Paige.   I know how much you liked her.”

It had been a while since Derek had thought about Paige. He missed her but in a different way than he had when she initially left.   “I was upset when I found out you left.   I didn’t understand why at first.”   He guided Stiles over to his bed and they sat down.   “Stiles I’m so sorry.”   He smiled a little at Stiles’ confusion.   “I swear that I didn’t know.”  

The emotion behind his words had Stiles reaching for his hand.   “What are you talking about?”

Derek smiled and took Stiles’ hand, twining their fingers together.   “I didn’t know how you felt about me.” 

Stiles tried to yank his hand away.   “What?   I…I don’t know…”

Derek held hi hand tighter and smiled. “It’s ok Stiles.”   He cupped his face.   “I feel the same way.”

“No.”   Stiles pulled away and stood up.   “That’s not funny Derek.”    Derek swallowed hard at the tears that were shining in Stiles’ eyes.   “You ‘ve never been a cruel person.   Why are you doing this?”

Derek stopped Stiles’ pacing and put Stiles’ hand on his chest. “You feel that?”    Stiles just stared at Derek like he was an alien.   “Stiles.   Please.   I know you’re not like me, you can’t hear the things I can but you _know_ me.   I would _never_ joke about something like this.   I would _never_ do anything to hurt you.”

“Then why are you saying these things?”   Stiles croaked out as his hand felt Derek’s heart beat steady under his hand.

Stiles’ breath was taken away by Derek’s sweet smile.   “Because I love you Stiles.”   He said quietly before he leaned in and kissed him softly.   No tongues or teeth, just a soft brush of lips.   Stiles whimpered as their lips touched.   He’d dreamt of this moment for years.   He also couldn’t believe it was true.

“Derek.”   He croaked as he gently pushed Derek away.   “I can’t….I don’t…understand.”

Derek smiled as he caressed Stiles face.   “When I heard about how you felt I started thinking about things.    About us and our friendship.   It hit me how much I love you.   How much you’ve taken over every corner of my heart.    Stiles, I’m sorry about Paige.   I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

Stiles shut him up with a kiss. This time it was like an explosion; Stiles flicked his tongue across Derek’s bottom lip and Derek opened up for him.   Both groaned as their tongues brushed against each other.  Derek pulled Stiles against him and they groaned again.

They were lost in the kiss for a while before Stiles pulled back and licked his lips. “Wow.”  He breathed out a laugh. “I’ve wanted to do that for like….ever.”  He ran the pad of his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip.   “You’ve been driving me insane for years Derek Hale.”

Derek scoffed and laughed.   “Look who’s talking.”

They fell into each other as they laughed.   Derek heard the adults talking about them and he shook his head.  “What?”   Stiles asked, as he looked at the blush on Derek’s cheeks.

“They’re talking about us.” He said quietly.   “They’re glad we’ve finally, that _I’ve_ finally, in a nicer way, gotten my head out of my ass and realized my feelings for you.”

“Oh my god.”   Stiles laughed as he buried his face in Derek’s neck. “Werewolf hearing.”

Derek laughed with him and nodded.   “Yeah.   You get used to it after a while.”

They sat back down on Derek’s bed and talked for a while.   John came knocking to tell them that he was leaving.   Stiles was given permission to stay so that he and Derek could catch up even though it was a school night.   John told Stiles that he would bring a change of clothes and his books on his way to work the next morning since he had to be in early.

“Thanks Pop.”   Stiles said as he hugged his dad.

John had a lump in his throat as he smiled at his son.   “It’s good to have you back son.”  He cupped the back of his head.   “I…I just…”  He chuckled as a tear rolled down his cheek.   “I’m just glad.”

Stiles was just as emotional. “Me too.”

His dad bumped their foreheads together then let his son go.   “You boys have a good night.”  He looked over Stiles’ shoulder.   “Take care of my boy Derek.”

“With my life sir.”   Derek said as he stepped up beside Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder.

John left and then Derek’s mom stuck her head in.   “It’s really good to have you here Stiles.   See you boys in the morning.

“Night Mom.”   “Night Mrs. T.” Both boys called out. Derek swatted Stiles and he laughed.

Talia smiled warmly and closed the door behind her. Derek was nervous for some reason.   Stiles had spent just as many nights at the Hale house as he had spent at his own. 

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles said.   “Boxers or pajama pants?”

Derek turned around to find Stiles rummaging through his dresser.   “What?”

Stiles looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.   “Do you want to wear just your boxers or do you want to wear pajama pants?”   Stiles asked in amusement.

“Oh.”   Derek had no idea what the right answer was.   He usually slept in the nude when Stiles wasn’t there.   “Umm.”   He scratched the back of his head.   “I…I don’t…”   He was interrupted when a pair of pajama pants hit him in the face.   “Hey!”

Stiles didn’t look at all repentant when he turned around with another pair and one of Derek’s t-shirts.   “You were taking too long.”   He said as he put them down and pulled his Henley over his head.   “I know you don’t usually….”   He stopped when he picked Derek’s shirt up and found Derek staring at him.   “What’s wrong?”   He covered himself shyly.

“Jesus Stiles.”   Derek closed the gap between them and reached for Stiles before pulling his hand back.   “You’re beautiful.”   He said with so much awe and reverence that Stiles pulled his shirt on quickly. “Hey.”   He said softly as he took Stiles’ hand.   “I’m serious.”   Stiles had ducked his head so Derek hooked his finger under his chin and lifted his head.   “You don’t ever have to hide from me Stiles.   You know that right?”   Stiles shrugged as his eyes flicked around, trying to avoid Derek’s intense stare.   “I’m going to prove it to you every day.”   He brushed a soft kiss over Stiles’ lips.   “I’m going to go change in the bathroom ok?”

“You don’t have to.” Stiles said quietly.

Derek could sense the nervousness rolling off of him.   “I know.”  He smiled and pecked Stiles on the lips.   “I’ll be right back.”

Stiles watched Derek disappear into his bathroom.   He slipped off his jeans and into Derek’s pajama pants.   He was sitting on the bed when Derek walked back in.  

Derek watched as Stiles wrung his hands nervously.   The last thing he wanted was Stiles to not want to be there.   To not want to be with him.   “So.”   He walked over to his closet and dug around for a second before pulling out his sleeping bag.   He turned around and rolled it out onto the floor.    “We haven’t done this in a while.”

Stiles watched with wide eyes as Derek made a bed on the floor.   “What are you doing?”

Derek grabbed a pillow off his bed and sat down on the floor.   “It’s kind of like camping.”

Stiles sighed and flapped his hands around.   “You have a perfectly good bed here.   Let me have the floor like always.”

Derek laughed a little as me moved over to kneel in front of Stiles.   “My wolf isn’t ok with that I’m afraid.”

Stiles looked completely confused as he said.   “Why the hell not?   I’ve been sleeping on your floor since forever.”

“Yeah.”   Derek nodded because that was true.   “But my wolf didn’t see you as its mate then.”  He said as he put his hands on Stiles’ knees.   “It’s our job to take care of you.   To make sure you’re always safe and fed.”  He reached up and caressed Stiles’ cheek.   “Stiles, being a mate to a werewolf is…it’s for life.   I know….”  He sighed as he caressed his cheek again.   “I know this is just the beginning for us but I promise you that I will _always_ take care of you.   I will _always_ love you.” 

“Oh god Derek.”   Stiles gasped and Derek took It for rejection because he started to pull away.   Stiles grabbed his hands.   “No.   Derek wait.”   He pulled Derek back to him.   “I just…I’m sorry.”   He smiled and he knew it was an unsure look.   “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.   It’s a lot to take in that you want this too.”   He leaned over and put his lips to Derek’s hands.   “It’s like…the only thing I’ve ever wanted.”

Derek leaned over and kissed the top of Stiles’ head.   “Now that I know what I want Stiles, being with you is the only thing that feels right.”   He pulled Stiles back up so they were eye to eye.   “I finally feel like I am complete.”   Stiles chuckled and Derek rolled his eyes.   “Yeah.   I know it sounds cheesy as hell but it’s true.”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor.”   Stiles said as he moved back on the bed.   “Please.”

Derek climbed up on the bed and laid down.   “I’ve been looking forward to this for months.”   He got comfortable and Stiles curled up against him.   “This feels pretty good.”

Stiles hummed in agreement as he laid his head on Derek’s chest and draped an arm and a leg over his body.   “Feels pretty perfect to me.”

They lay wrapped around each other talking until they fell asleep.   Talia peeked in on them the next morning and smiled.   “Finally.”   She said quietly to herself before she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was sure that coming back from summer break with a voice was going to cause a stir but apparently it didn’t more than he and Derek dating.   They were literally the talk of the school.    Stiles once again became a target for Jackson Whitmore’s anger.  

“Jesus Christ!”   Stiles heard from behind him and he sighed.    He had been anticipating a visit from Jackson once he got back.    “You turned Hale into a fag.”   He made a noise like he was disgusted.   When Stiles didn’t respond Jackson said.   “What’d you lose your hearing when you got your voice back fairy?”

Stiles laughed as he turned around.   “No.   My hearing works just fine Jackson.   I just choose to ignore your idiocy.”

“Watch your mouth freak boy or I’ll put you back in the hospital again.”   Jackson sneered as he stepped closer.

“You can certainly try.”   Stiles said with a chuckle.   “My voice isn’t the only thing I brought back so if I were you I’d back off.”    Stiles was referring to the four inches and 30 pounds he gained.   He was by no means the size of Derek or Jackson but he wasn’t the puny kid anymore and he had learned to fight.  

Jackson laughed as he said.   “Like I’d ever be afraid of a fag.”   He grabbed Stiles and seconds later found himself in a wrist lock on his knees.    “Let me the fuck go right now!”

Jackson had a couple of friends with him and when they stepped closer Stiles tightened his hold.   “I’ll let you go as long as we understand each other.   I am not afraid of you.    You keep your distance and I’ll keep mine.   Understood?”

“Fuck you fairy!”   Jackson yelled which brought people out of classrooms and most of them started clapping.    “Let me go or so help me!”

Coach Finstock stuck his head out of his classroom.   “For Christ sake Stilinski!”    He had been the one that had found Stiles after Jackson had beat him up.   “Oh.”   He chuckled as he looked at Jackson on the floor.   “Finally met someone you can’t bully huh Whitmore?”    He clapped Stiles on the shoulder.    “Nice goin’ kid now you’re gonna have to let him go.”

Stiles stood tall as he did as he was asked.   Jackson jumped up and got in Stiles’ face.    “My dad will have your father’s fucking job by lunchtime.”

Finstock clamped his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, squeezing a little harder than he was allowed.   “I don’t think so douchebag.   After your last harassment of Mr. Stilinski, the school forced your father to take a deal.   If you so much as laid one hand on this upstanding young man again or anyone else for that matter you’d be expelled and shipped off to military school.”   

Jackson was outraged.   “You’re lying!   My father wouldn’t do that!”

It had gotten to the principal what had happened and he walked up as Finstock was about to respond to Jackson.   “Actually Mr. Whitmore, Coach Finstock is completely accurate.    See, you’ve been more than disruptive at this school and we’ve allowed you some leeway for many reasons but no longer.   You are clearly a disturbed young man and I along with the school board will not have any of our students in fear while they are here.   A call has been placed to your father and the sheriff, both will be arriving momentarily.”

They were interrupted by a Beta shifted Derek roaring as he ran down the hall.   “I’ll kill you you son of a bitch.”   Boyd was close behind trying to stop Derek.

Stiles stepped in front of him.   “Derek!   Stop!”

His wolf recognized his mate’s voice and he halted, panting like he’d run a marathon.   _“Stiles.”_    He slurred around his fangs.

Stiles smiled and cupped his face.   “I’m fine big guy.”   He rubbed what he hoped was a soothing hand up and down Derek’s chest.   “Come on.    You have to calm down.    I’m fine.”    Derek snuffled as he sniffed Stiles’ face and neck, the only thing that soothed his wolf.    “See?”    Stiles said with a smile.    “No harm.”    By the time Derek had shifted back Stiles and Jackson’s fathers and a couple of deputies had arrived.

When Jackson’s father confirmed the deal he’d made for his son Jackson lost it.   By the end of the day what had happened was all over the school.    If Stiles thought people were staring before it was nothing like being the one that stood up to Jackson Whitmore.

Stiles felt like prey when they got to Derek’s house and up to his room.   Derek stalked towards him.   “Do you have _any idea_ how sexy what you did today was?”

“Uhh.”     Stiles said as he backed up to Derek’s closed bedroom door.    “No?”    It came out as a question.

Derek bracketed Stiles in his arms against his door.   “It was fucking _hot_.”

Stiles swallowed hard at their closeness.   “Oh.”    He cleared his throat as Derek’s warm breath ghosted over his neck.    “O…ok.”   He groaned when Derek pressed himself against him.    “Fuck Derek.”

They hadn’t done more than kiss since they had started dating.   Derek admitted that he and Paige had made out a lot but they’d never had sex and Stiles couldn’t be happier.   His first time was going to be with Stiles, his mate.  

He ran the tip of his nose up Stiles’ beautifully mole dotted neck.   “You have no idea how bad my wolf and I want you Stiles.”    He slowly licked, kissed, and nibbled his way up to Stiles’ lips.   “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

 _“Derek.”_ Stiles sounded pained as he threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair.   “Jesus.”  He pulled him closer as his head swam with lust.    “I don’t….I don’t even know….”   He gasped as Derek sucked a red mark into his skin.    “Not fucking fair.”

They’d had many conversations about how Stiles could never mark Derek the way he marked him.   “Mmm.”   Derek murmured as he slowly ran his tongue up Stiles’ neck.   “You _taste_ ….”    Derek breathed out.   “…so fucking amazing.”    He lapped his tongue over the sensitive skin a few more times before he moved to the other side and sucked another mark.   “I love you Stiles.”

Stiles shuddered at his actions and his words.   “Fuck Derek.   I love you too.    So damn much.”    He arched against Derek.  

Derek felt his wolf crawling to the surface.   “I need to touch you Stiles.”   His fangs had made another appearance.    “Please.”

They had had many discussion about when they would take their relationship to a more intimate place.   They eventually agreed that they would just know when it was the right time.  

“Can I?   Please?”    Derek whined as he snuffled against Stiles’ neck again.

Stiles nodded frantically.   “God yes.”

Derek was never more thankful for soundproof rooms.   He pushed off the wall and led Stile to his bed.   “Can I undress you Stiles?”   Derek asked in a husky voice and Stiles nodded.   “I have been dying to see you like this.”    Derek said as he pulled Stiles’ t-shirt over his head.   “Fuck.”   Derek groaned reverently as he took in the sight before him.    “Jesus Stiles.”    He looked up to his boyfriend with a soft smile.   “You really are amazing.”    He kissed every inch he could reach as he trailed his fingers over the creamy skin.  

Stiles was literally shaking as Derek touched him.   “Christ Derek.”    He gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders to keep from collapsing.    “C’mere.”    Stiles pulled him up and kissed him hard.    “You have _no idea_ what gorgeous is babe.”   He dove back in kissing Derek fiercely.   “You.   Are.   The.   Most.   Beautiful.   Man.   I.   Have.    Ever.    Seen.”     Stiles punctuated each word with a kiss.

Derek growled as he scraped his teeth along Stiles’ bottom lip.   “Please tell me I can blow you.”

“Fuck.”   Stiles had to squeeze himself to keep from cumming right then.    “You can’t just _say_ stuff like that Derek.”

Derek nipped at his mouth as he pulled Stiles’ hand away and replaced it with his own.   “But I mean it.”    He gently pushed Stiles down onto the bed.    “Lay back babe.”    Stiles did as he was instructed and Derek reached for the button on his pants.   “Are you sure this is ok?”

“Hell yes Derek.”   He sat up and kissed him softly.    “But only on one condition.”    Derek raised a questioning eyebrow and Stiles giggled.   “You have to strip too and stop worrying about consent.”    He ran the pad of his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip.   “I love you and I want to be with you.    Ok?”

Derek’s heart was pounding; his wolf was howling.   “I love you too Stiles.”    He let Stiles’ beautiful long fingers pull his shirt off and chuckled as Stiles threw it across the room.    “You are ridiculous.” 

Soon both were naked and rutting against each other.   Neither cared that it didn’t take long for them to reach mutual orgasms.   They held and kissed each other through them.  

Derek was star of the basketball team and had many colleges that were scouting him.   Stiles hadn’t really thought about what Derek’s senior year meant for them until the scouts started showing up.   Derek had noticed a change in his boyfriend.     They were sitting in their favorite booth at Rosie’s waiting for everyone else to show up.  

“Hey.”   Derek said softly as he pulled Stiles closer.    “Are you ok?    You’ve been pretty quiet the past week or so.”

Stiles put on what he hoped was a brave face as he cuddled in closer.   “Yeah.   I’m ok.   How are you feeling about what UC Irvine is offering?”

Derek then realized what was wrong.   Stiles was worried about Derek going off to college.    “It’s a great offer and one of my top 5 schools but…”

Stiles pulled away and looked at him confused.   “But what Derek?”

Derek cupped his face and brushed his nose across Stiles’.   “Babe, it’s almost six hours from home.    From _you_.   I don’t need to go that far away for a great education or to play ball for a great school.”

Stiles sighed as he pulled away.   “I don’t want you to do that.”

Derek pulled him back to him and buried his face in Stiles’ neck.   “Stiles, I love you.    I’m doing exactly what I want to do.   I want to go to a college close to home.    I want to go to college close to you.”   He furrowed his brow as he looked at the young man that he loved.    “Don’t you want me close too?”

Stiles wiped his eyes.   “Derek, I want you to be happy.    No matter where you go.”    He reached up and caressed Derek’s cheek.    “I’ve loved you for so many years, even before what I really knew what it was that I was feeling.”    He smiled sadly.    “I just don’t want you to give up anything because of me.”    More tears rolled down his cheeks.    “You’re going to meet so many people Derek.    So many people your age.    People that you don’t have to wait two years before they graduate high school.     People that….”

Derek stopped him with a kiss.   “Shut up you idiot.”    He continued to kiss him passionately.    “Just shut up.”    He cupped his face with both hands.    “Don’t you get it Stiles?   I could never let you go even if I wanted to.    You are my mate and werewolves mate for life.”

Stiles laughed through his tears.   “You’re an Idiotwolf and I love you.”

Their friends eventually showed up and they ordered food.   Stiles knew it was foolish to worry about Derek leaving for school but he couldn’t help being insecure.    Derek was sexy, smart, funny, kind, and could have anyone he wanted.    Stiles couldn’t help feel concerned about Derek finding someone else regardless of how wolves mated for life.

The school year went by faster than Stiles was happy with.   Derek had chosen to go to Berkeley after a summer off with Stiles.    Stiles was only sixteen so they couldn’t exactly take a real trip together but their parents agreed to let them go camping for a month at the White Wolf campground at Yosemite with their friends.   Laura was their chaperone.   

“White Wolf campground guys?”   Stiles asked with a scoff.    “Really?”

Laura ruffled his hair.   “It’s the best place to go.    You’re going to love it.”

Two weeks after summer started Laura, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Lydia, Cora, and Isaac piled in three cars and headed to Yosemite.   Laura’s boyfriend Josh would join them three days into their trip.    They secured two campsites next to each other since there could only be six people per site.     Derek took a trip to Berkeley to meet the coach and to make sure he was registered for everything before they left for Yosemite.    Since the school was only a little over an hour away Stiles got to go with him.     Boyd and his new girlfriend Erica went as well since Boyd was going with him.

All the parents pitched in and rented three big SUV’s for the group to take on their trip.   Stiles felt better that he wasn’t the youngest in their group.   Cora, Lydia, Danny, and Isaac were his age while the twins, and Erica were a year older than them.  Everyone had a job when they got to the campsite.   Each couple put their own tents up then they spilt up the duties of finding wood for a fire and shopping for and securing the food.   Each site had a food locker so that’s where they stored the coolers.   There were also nets to secure the rest in a tree.  

By the time they were settled it was time for dinner.   They built a nice fire which Laura and Derek made their dinner in.    Stiles was very impressed by his boyfriend’s skills.    “You’re kind of turning me on babe.”

Derek chuckled while everyone else groaned.   “You’re kind of easy.”    Derek murmured as he kissed Stiles.   

Stiles threw his head back and laughed.   “Yes I am when it comes to you.”

After dinner everyone split up to do their own thing.   Derek and Stiles went for a walk.    “This place is beautiful.”    Stiles said quietly as they walked along.

Derek hummed in agreement as he looked up at the moon.   “More so with you here.”

“Sappywolf.”   Stiles said as he elbowed him.    A few quiet minutes passed as they walked the trail.    “Are you looking forward to school?”

Derek sensed Stiles’ hesitation and unease.   “Yes and no.”   He said honestly, wishing Stiles had wolf senses.    “Yes because I of course want to both play ball and better myself.    You know I want to be an architecture one day.”   He stopped them and turned Stiles so they were facing each other.    “I want to be a good mate for you Stiles.    I’m going to make sure I have a job so that I can take care of us.”

Stiles’ stomach fluttered and he gasped a little.   “Derek….that….you….”   He blew out a shaky breath.    “You’re serious about this _mating for life_ thing?”

“Of course I am.”   Derek looked a little insulted.    “Even if I weren’t a werewolf Stiles I would pick you.    That’s how much I know I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s shirt with both hands and pulled him close.   “Derek.”    His voice was full of emotion.    “I’m just a scrawny kid with…”

Derek shut him up in his favorite way, a deep passionate kiss.   “Stop.    Please.”    He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck and leaned his forehead against Stiles’.    “If you don’t feel the same way, tell me now Stiles.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and he pushed Derek back.   “I went to Poland for three months to get away from the heartache I felt when you were with Paige.   How could you possibly think that I don’t feel the same way?”

Derek shrugged and sighed.   “You…you just seem like you’re trying to…I don’t know….break up with me.   I’m only going to be an hour away.   I’ll be home every weekend and next year you can come up and see me.”

Stiles wanted to kick himself for making Derek doubt his love for him.   He vowed from that moment on that he would not make Derek feel anything but loved and sure about them.    “I’m sorry that I’m an insecure idiot.     I love you so much Der and I just…I promise I’ll be better.”

Derek smiled and chuckled.   “You don’t have to be better Stiles.   You’re perfect to me.    Perfect _for_ me.”

That night was the last time their separation was brought up.   They spent the month in Yosemite hiking every trail they could find, climbing every rock they saw and playing in multiple waterfalls.    It was the best vacation Stiles had had since before his mom got sick.

Stiles went with Derek and his family when they moved him to Berkeley.   Derek’s parents had found a nice small apartment for Derek and Boyd to share.    Stiles whistled as they walked around the place.    “This is really nice.”

Talia smiled as she draped an arm over his shoulder.   “It’ll be a nice place for you boys when you come up to visit and then if you decide to go to school here too.”

Stiles loved Derek’s parents.   “I like the sound of that.”

Derek stopped as he walked by and pecked Stiles on the lips.   “Me too.”

It was a few weeks before Derek came home to visit because he was getting settled into his classes.   He and Stiles talked, texted, and used Snapchat all day, every day.    Derek decided not to tell Stiles that he was coming home early.   He wanted to surprise him by being in the parking lot at Beacon Hills High when Stiles got out of school.

He smiled as he watched Stiles realize he was waiting as he walk down the stairs with Lydia and the twins.   In typical Stiles fashion he tripped but didn’t actually fall thanks to Ethan.    Once he reached the bottom step he ran right for Derek.

Derek caught him in midair and growled when their bodies made impact against each other.   “Der!”   Stiles whispered as he kissed his boyfriend.    “I’ve missed you.”

Derek rumbled as he devoured Stiles.   “Missed you too.”

Their reunion was broken up when Lydia cleared her throat.   “Ok you two.    As hot as it is watching you make out, you should probably save that for later.”

Derek laughed as he shook his head and put Stiles down.   “You’re probably right.    No need to embarrass the sheriff with indecent exposure charges.”

Stiles pouted a little but agreed that he did not want to have to explain that to his father.   “That would be more than I’d ever want to explain.”

They talked to the others for a few minutes before Derek led Stiles to his car.   “We can pick your Jeep up later yeah?”

Stiles scoffed as he slid into Derek sleek black Camaro that his parents had given him as a graduation present.   “I love Roscoe but I will never turn down a chance to ride in Cami.”

Derek raised an eyebrow as he slid in behind the wheel.   “Cami?”

Stiles waved his hand around.   “Cami, your Camaro.”

“Oh.”   Derek said a little amused as he started the car up.    “Ok.   I guess I can live with Cami.”

“Psh.”   Stiles said as they pulled out onto the main highway.    “As if you have a choice.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and kissed it.   “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too Der Bear.”    Stiles sing-songed as he leaned over the console and kissed Derek thoroughly.   “I can’t wait to show you how much.”    He whispered as he bit at Derek’s earlobe and ran his hand up Derek’s thigh.  

“Fuck Stiles.”   Derek groaned as Stiles gripped a little tighter.    “You can’t do that when I’m driving.”    Stiles kissed him hard at the next traffic light then moved back to his own seat.  

Stiles sighed happily as they made their way to Derek’s house.   His parents weren’t going to be home for a few hours.    “It’s really good to have you home.”

Derek was enjoying college and making new friends but he missed his mate and his pack.   Being home, even for a few days made his wolf more content than it had been in weeks.    He rumbled as they pulled into his driveway.     _“Home.”_      Derek grabbed his bag out of the backseat then led Stiles into his empty house.    _“Mate.   Home.”_ He rumbled as he pulled Stiles against him and buried his face in his neck.

Stiles sighed as Derek nuzzled and licked his neck.   “God!   I’ve missed that so much.”    He gripped a handful of Derek’s hair as Derek bit his neck, sucking a bright red mark into his pail skin.    “Fuck yes.”

Derek manhandled Stiles up to his room.   Stiles was a little surprised that they didn’t get naked immediately.   Derek guided Stiles down onto his bed then covered Stiles’ body with his.    “You’re so beautiful babe.”    Derek whispered as he gently bit at Stiles’ jaw.     “I love your body so much.”    Even though they hadn’t had penetrative sex yet they’d seen each other naked many times.

Derek was made like a Greek god.   Stiles still couldn’t figure out how he was so lucky to be with him.    He pushed on Derek’s chest and Derek rolled them over.    “Have you ever looked at yourself baby?”    Stiles asked huskily.     “I swear to God you are perfection.”     He ran his hands up under Derek’s shirt and pulled it up.   “Off.   Come on.”   Derek pulled himself up in a crunch like position while Stiles pulled his shirt over his head.  Derek fell back on the bed as Stiles ran his fingers over every inch of Derek’s skin.    “So fucking beautiful.”     Stiles leaned down and began kissing his way across Derek’s chest, stopping to lick and suck on Derek’s hard nipples.

“Christ Stiles!”   Derek growled as he arched off the bed, digging his claws into his mattress.   “You’re mouth is fucking sinful.”

Stiles smiled into his skin as he continued to lavish his boyfriend’s body.   Stiles pulled his own shirt off before pulling on the drawstrings of Derek’s basketball shorts.    “Lift up your hips babe.”    Stiles said as he pulled down the shorts and boxer briefs.    Stiles ran the tips of his fingers over Derek’s hard, beautiful cock.    “Fuck Derek.    I love your cock so much.    It’s so beautiful.”    He leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue up Derek’s cock, licking at the precum on his tip.    “You taste so good.”    He hummed before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently.

“Oh god!”   Derek cried out and his eyes flashed yellow.   

Stiles hummed as he watched the man under him shift to his Beta form.   “So sexy.”    He whispered as he pulled off for a second.     He moved back a little so he could take off the rest of his own clothes.    “I want you inside me Derek.”

Derek growled as he sat up and flipped them over.     “Stiles.”   He growled around his fangs.    “Are you sure?”     He snuffled into Stiles’ neck.

“Yes.”   Stiles groaned as he arched up into Derek.   _“Pleasepleaseplease.”_     Stiles chanted as Derek pushed his hips down, rutting their hard cocks together.    “I’m ready.”

Derek had to get himself under control so he didn’t just take Stiles.   “Are you sure?”    Stiles nodded excitedly.   _“Stiles.”_ He groaned again.    “I want to too.     So much that you have no idea.”     He chuckled a little after Stiles kissed him hard.    “Ok.   You do know.”    He took a few breaths to calm himself and shift back.   “Babe.”   He caressed Stiles’ cheek.    “I want to too.   Believe me.”    Stiles’ eyes teared up and Derek wiped them away.    “Please don’t do that.    You _know_ I love you.    You know there’s _nothing_ that I want more than _everything_ with you.”

“But you don’t want to do this.”   Stiles’ voice cracked as he tried to push Derek away.

Derek couldn’t be moved as he lowered himself closer to Stiles.   “Not true.    That’s not true Stiles.”    He wrapped him in a hug and held him close.     “Please Stiles.”    He peppered Stiles’ face with kisses.     “I love you.”

Stiles held tightly to Derek.   “I love you too but why don’t you want me?”

“You know that’s ridiculous.   I’ve never wanted someone more than I want you.”     Derek smiled softly as he ran his hand down Stiles’ body.    “Christ you make trying to stay in control so hard.”

“Then don’t stay in control Derek.”   Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s throbbing cock.    “We agreed that we’d be honest with each other when one of us was ready.    If you’re not ready then it’s ok.”

That was the heart of the matter.     Derek was a virgin just like Stiles.   He was scared that he’d hurt his mate and that was something he wouldn’t be able to live with.     He told Stiles as much.    “I’m worried about hurting you.”

Stiles didn’t think he could love Derek more until that moment.   “You would never hurt me Derek.”    He put his hand on his chest.    “You know here that you would never, could never hurt me.”

Soon Derek gave in and was three fingers deep in Stiles.   “God Stiles.”   He never imagined it would feel this good.   “You….you feel so good.”

“I need you in me right now Derek.”   Stiles panted as he moved back and forth on Derek’s fingers.    “Please.”

Derek didn’t need any more direction.   He slowly pulled his fingers out of his mate, slicked up his cock and slowly entered Stiles.    “Oh fuck.”    He shook as he bottomed out.    “You feel so good.”

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek and held him tight.   “You too.    You too babe.”    He stammered as he kissed sloppily at Derek’s chin. 

Derek took a deep breath as he started to move.   “You’re taking me so well.”

Not much was said for a while as they moved in sync with each other.   Derek was so thankful for werewolf stamina.    “’m close Derek.   So close.”

“Cum for me Stiles.”     Derek growled as he sped up his thrusts, hitting Stiles’ prostate on each stroke.    “I’m close too.”

It took another half a dozen thrusts and Derek stroking Stiles before they came together, faces buried in each other’s necks as they cried out in pleasure.     Derek rolled them on their sides and held Stiles close.    

“I love you Der Bear.”   Stiles murmured into Derek’s neck.

“Mmm.”   Derek groaned.    “Love you too.     So much.”

They took a little time to bask in the afterglow then took a shower to get rid of some of the smell so Derek’s family wouldn’t harass them too much.   Derek went back to school a few days later.    They kept in touch more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek took all the elective classes he could manage around his basketball schedule.   He was determined not to be seen as a dumb jock.   One of his first classes was Reading and Comprehension.   He loved the class unlike almost everyone else that took it.   That’s why he happily took part 2 and was surprised that there was a T.A.   Her name was Kate and she seemed nice as far as Derek could tell.

She laid his most recent work on his desk and he smiled at the **_A+_** that marked the top.   “Good job Hale.”

“Thank you ma’am.”   He said as he took a picture of the grade and sent it to Stiles with the message.  **_All because of you babe._** It was a poem he’d written about his mate.

Kate watched from the front as Derek shared his grade.   “You must really like this Stiles guy.”

Derek beamed as he heard Stiles’ name.  “I love him.   I’ve loved him since we were kids and after he graduates we’re getting married.”

“Hmm.”   Kate said as if it sounding like an odd idea.  “Don’t you think you’re too young to get married?”

Derek looked at her strangely and shook his head.   “Actually no.   My parents were married at 20.  They had my sister after their first anniversary, me two years later and my sister Cora, two years after me.   Stiles and I want a family someday.   We love each other and it’s going to happen.”

Kate left the conversation alone after that.   She was on a mission and with this new information she couldn’t risk losing Derek’s interest in talking to her.    As each day passed she got more and more information from Derek about his family and his mate.   

After three months, she felt like she had Derek right where she wanted him.   She had started having students over to her place to discuss class assignments and supplying the older ones with alcohol.    Halloween was around the corner and Derek decided to let loose for once and go to a party that a member of the basketball team was having.     He would’ve gone home but Stiles was going out of town with his dad to a police convention in Houston.  

He called Stiles as he was getting ready for the party.  “Hey beautiful.   How’s your day going?”

Stiles smiled at the sound of his mate’s voice.  “Sexywolf.  It’s good.   How about you?   How’s your costume going?”

Derek hated that they weren’t going to be together for Halloween.  Stiles had gone out of town with his father so Derek had stayed at school.   “It’s ok.   I wish we were together but I understand.   Are you doing anything fun tonight?”

Stiles sighed as he looked around the hotel room he was stuck in while his dad went to an evening seminar.  “I’ll be marathoning horror movies and making my dad pay for room service.   Yippee me.”

Derek chuckled as he continued to dress and talk to the love of his life.   “I wish you could’ve come here.   Everyone’s been asking about you. Erica was hoping you’d be the Batman to her Catwoman.”

Stiles laughed because Erica had skyped with him earlier in the day saying the exact same thing.   “I wish I could’ve too.  Dad’s been great about everything so I didn’t want to push my luck.”

Derek understood, especially since there was going to be alcohol at the party and Derek didn’t want the sheriff to worry any more than he already would have.  “I’ll be home next weekend for the Winter formal.   I promise that I’ll make it up to you.”

“Mmm.”   That promise excited Stiles.  “I can’t wait.   Enjoy tonight babe.   You deserve to have fun.”

Derek was maintaining his grades and his first-string position on the team.  “Thanks.”   They talked until Derek finished getting in his costume.  “I guess I should go.  Boyd and Erica will be here in a few minutes.   I love you Stiles.   I can’t wait to see you next weekend.”

“I love you too Derek.”  Stiles sighed happily.   “You have fun and we’ll see each other soon.”

Derek hung up after promising to text Stiles when he got home.   He met his friends outside his building and Boyd drove them to the party.   Derek was only a little surprised to see Kate there.  She was a student at the school too and knew everyone.

Boyd and Erica plied him with drinks for the first couple of hours of the party then Kate started bringing them.   Derek knew as a werewolf that he couldn’t get drunk but after three drinks from Kate he was starting to feel buzzed.   He couldn’t find Boyd or Erica so he stumbled out the front door to the curb to get some fresh air.   

Kate was by his side seconds later.   “Hey big guy, you ok?”

Derek nodded as he took several deep breaths of the brisk night air.  “Yeah.   Just getting some fresh air.”   The party was still going strong and Derek felt a slight headache from the thump of the bass.  “I think I’m going to head back to my place.”

“I’ll drive you.”   Kate volunteered and Derek agreed.

He followed her to her car a block away and stumbled into the passenger’s seat.   “Thanks for the ride.” He murmured as he leaned against the coolness of the glass and drifted off.

“No problem Der.”  She said sweetly.  This was the perfect moment for her to move to the next phase of her plan.

When she got him home she helped him up to his room, out of his costume, and into his bed. “Stiles.”  Derek muttered as he wrapped himself in his sheets.  “Need to call Stiles.”

“I’ll text him for you.”   Kate offered as Derek drifted in and out of sleep.

“’m k.”   Derek mumbled before finally passing out again.

Kate smiled as she watched him and worked out her plan.  She found Derek’s phone on his desk and pulled up his text messages, smiling as she read the ones between him and Stiles.  “This is going to be more fun than I thought.”  She copied Stiles and Talia’s numbers.

She undressed down to her bra and panties before climbing into bed with Derek.  She arranged them so that Derek was spooning her and it couldn’t have gone better if she’d planned it because he nuzzled into her neck.  She switched his camera to selfie mode and made sure she had a great angle then snapped a couple of pictures in a few different poses.  Then she rolled over, pulled out a little silver knife and held it to Derek’s throat as she smiled at the camera.  She snapped a few more pictures, loving the idea of what it was going to do to his parents.

She laughed as she looked them.   “This is going to be so much better than I imagined.”   

Stiles woke up the next morning and frowned when he didn’t have a message from Derek.   He pulled up their messages and typed out.   **_“Hope you’re ok.”_**

Derek woke up groggily and pawed around on his bedside table for his phone.   He smiled when he saw a message from Stiles.   He typed out a response.     **_“I’m fine.   I’m sorry I didn’t message last night.   I love you.”_**

 ** _“I love you too.”_**   Stiles responded back immediately.   ** _“We’re flying back home in a few hours.   Will let you know when we land.”_**

Derek was so happy to know that he would have his mate back in the same state again. **_“Can’t wait.   Five days and counting.”_**

Stiles sent him several heart eyes emoji’s before grabbing his bags and leaving for the airport with his dad.   He turned airplane mode on while they were in the air.  When they stepped off the plane his phone went crazy.  He waited until he was home before he looked at them.

Stiles ran up to his room and threw his bag down on his bed then pulled out his phone.   He opened the messages but they weren’t from Derek.   They were from a number he didn’t recognize but he opened them anyway.  He felt his world crumble as he looked at the pictures of Derek curled up around a beautiful woman.

He barely made it to his bathroom before he threw up everything he’d had that day.   His dad found him a few minutes later curled up on his bathroom floor crying.  “Stiles?  Son?  What’s going on?”  His father knelt beside him as he continued to sob.   “Please talk to me son.   What’s going on?”  John noticed Stiles had his phone clutched in his hand.    It took a minute to pry it out.   When he unlocked the screen, he cursed.

He sat with Stiles until he cried himself to sleep.  Once he got him to his bed he called Derek.   Derek smiled as he saw Stiles’ face on his phone.   “Hey babe.   I guess this means you made it home?”

“How dare you?”   John growled, trying to control his anger.    

Derek was taken aback by the tone of the sheriff’s voice.   “Sir?    What…what’s wrong?   Is Stiles ok?”   His heart was thundering at the thought of his mate being hurt.

John laughed at the question.   “ _Is he ok?_   You have a lot of nerve asking that question.   How the hell do you _think_ he’s doing?”

Derek was utterly confused.  “I…I don’t….I don’t know sir.  We talked before you guys got on the plane and he was fine.   What’s going on?”

John sent him a copy of the picture from Stiles’ phone.  “Maybe the picture will refresh your memory.  Don’t ever call my son again.”  John hung up on Derek then turned his phone off.

Derek was so shocked that it took him a few seconds to look at his phone.  “What the fuck?”

At that moment Derek’s mom was receiving a message of her own.   She opened the picture to find Derek in bed with Kate Argent and the hunter was holding a knife to his throat.  “Derek!”

She cried out and Michael was by her side in seconds.   “What’s going on darling?”  She showed him the picture and he immediately called their son.   “Derek are you ok?”

Derek punched answer when his phone went off, hoping that it was Stiles.   “Oh.   Dad, it’s not a good time.   I’ll have to call you back.”

“No!”  His dad yelled and Derek jumped.   “Derek!   Do not hang up the phone.”

Derek held his phone away, making sure it really was his dad.  “What’s going on?”

Michael walked circles around their living room as Talia sat in a chair shaking and sobbing.   “What are you doing with Kate Argent?”

Derek’s brow furrowed as he thought.  “The only Kate I know is my T.A. in my Reading and Comp 2 class.  I don’t know if her last name is Argent.  Dad, what’s going on?”

James sighed as he rubbed his forehead.  “Son, your mother received a picture of you in bed with a woman.  You look like you’re asleep and she has a knife to your throat.”

“What?”  Derek choked out as he processed what his father said.   “Is she blonde, kind of pretty?”  His father growled at the description.  “Oh god.  I’ll take that as a yes.”     Derek threw himself down onto his bed.

“She’s a hunter Derek.   Why are you involved with a hunter?”  Michael was frantic at the thought of how close she’d gotten to his son.    

Derek was sick to his stomach.  “I didn’t know Dad.  I swear.  God.  She sent Stiles pictures too.  His father won’t let me talk to him.   Please dad, you have to talk to them for me.  Stiles thinks that I cheated on him.”

Michael promised he would do what he could to help his son.  “You stay away from her and get home as soon as you can.”  Unfortunately, his efforts were fruitless because the sheriff would not see them or return their calls either.

Derek couldn’t wait for the weekend.  Stiles wouldn’t answer any of his phone calls or text messages.  And the sheriff would hang up whenever he called the house phone.   Derek skipped his Friday classes and drove straight to Stiles’ house.  Neither the sheriff nor Stiles were at home when he got there.  He sat in the driveway for hours waiting, hoping they’d come home.  He finally gave up and drove to his parents’ house to get ready for the dance.  He was going and hoped Stiles was going to be there. 

Michael and Talia wrapped him in a tight hug.  “You’re not going back to school until we figure this out.  Do you understand?”

Derek nodded as he hugged his parents tight.  “I’m so sorry.”

Cora came through and glared at him.  “Tell me it’s not true Derek.  Please.”

“I would never do that to Stiles, Cor.  You should know me better than that.”  Derek said with such emotion in his voice.   “I love him.  He’s my mate Cora.”

She nodded then smiled at him.  “Then take your ass upstairs and get ready for the dance.  I know for a fact that he’s going.”

Talia and Michael laughed at their youngest as she ran up to her room.  “That girl and her mouth.”   Talia said fondly.

Two hours later Derek and Cora came downstairs all dressed up for the dance.  Derek was wearing a dark blue button up, with a black tie, and black dress pants.  Derek was nervous as he drove to the high school.    

Cora hooked her arm through his as they walked into the school.  “It’s going to be ok Der.”

He looked down at his sister with a sad smile.  “I really hope you’re right.”

“I have an idea.”   Cora said with a mischievous smile.  “Come on.”  She dragged him through the doors and to the stage.

Derek tried to pull away.  “What the hell Cor?”

“You…”   She poked her big brother in the chest.   “….are going to sing to your boyfriend.  You’ll make a fool of yourself, proclaim your love in front of everyone, and win him back.”

Derek tried to argue for a few minutes but Cora wouldn’t give in.  “Fine.”  He growled.  “I’ll do whatever it takes to win him back.”

Derek laughed as Cora jumped up and down clapping her hands together.  “I knew you’d see it my way.”  She managed to get the D.J.’s attention and make her request.  He laughed at the look on Derek’s face but happily obliged.

When the song was over the D.J. got on the mic.  “Alright ladies and gentlemen.   We’re going to change things up a little bit.   I’ve got a man here that has something to say.”   The lights dimmed except for a spotlight in the middle of the dancefloor.    

Derek blew out a breath and stepped into the spotlight with a microphone in his hand as the music started.   “Stiles Stilinski.”   He’d found him at a table close by and hoped he wouldn’t run when he heard his name.    

Stiles gasped at the sound of Derek’s voice. He jumped up to run but Cora stopped him.  “My brother may be an idiot Stiles but he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.  Please just give him a chance to explain.”

Stiles finally nodded and turned towards Derek as he walked closer.   He was surprised as the music for Backstreet Boys’ **_Drowning_** started.   Stiles rolled his eyes at the cheesiness.   Derek started singing and stepped closer to Stiles with his arms open.

Stiles reluctantly stepped closer.  “Why Derek?”

Derek pulled him into his arms and held him tight.  “I would never ever do anything like that Stiles.  After everything we’ve been through you have to know that.”

Stiles had wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist.  “I don’t want to believe that you’d do it.”

“Then _don’t_.”   Derek pleaded with him as he told him about Kate.  “Stiles, I love you.  My _wolf_ loves you.   We need you Stiles.”   He dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

Stiles’ hands flew up to his mouth.  “Derek James Hale.  What the hell are you doing?”

Cora was standing to the side recording everything with her phone.  Derek took the ring out of the box and held it up.   “Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you be mine forever?”

Stiles stared at the ring and shook his head.   _“Derek.”_

Derek’s hand fell taking Stiles’ head shake for a no.   His head dropped and tears rolled down his cheeks.  “I’m sorry Stiles.  I’ll always love you.”  He stood and turned to walk away.

“Where the hell are you going?”  Stiles said as he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm.

Derek stopped but didn’t turn around.  “You….you don’t want to marry me.”

Derek couldn’t see Stiles’ flailing hands.  “Who the hell said that?”

Derek turned around and looked so confused.  “But you….you shook your head.”

“That didn’t mean no you big idiot.   I just wasn’t expecting it.”  He pulled Derek to him.  “Derek I love you too.   And hell yes.”  Derek’s mouth fell open.  “I’ll marry you.”

Derek slipped the ring on his finger then picked him up and spun him around.  “I love you so much.”

Stiles kissed him passionately then said.   “I love you too.”  Everyone was cheering but they only had eyes for each other.  “Get me out of here.”

Derek guided Stiles out of the school to loud cheers and congratulations.  As much as Derek wanted alone time with Stiles there was a stop they needed to make first.  “We need to go see your dad so I can explain what happened.”

“Actually we should get him to your house so we can all talk.”   Stiles suggested as they made their way to the Camaro.

Derek agreed that they needed to come up with a plan.   “We need Cora too.”

“I’ll be right behind you big brother.”   He heard Cora say from across the parking lot as she was walking out of the school.

Stiles called his dad and asked him to meet him at the Hale house.   John put up an argument but eventually gave in and said he was on his way.   Derek called his parents and told them he was bringing Stiles and the sheriff would be right behind them.    

Talia and Michael hugged Stiles like he’d been lost for months.  “Thank you for trusting our son.”

Stiles held up his hand.   “He didn’t give me much of a choice.”

They were celebrating when John burst into the house.  “What the hell is going on?”

“Dad.”   Stiles called out fondly as he pulled away from the Hale family.  “It’s ok.  The pictures were staged.”

John was glaring at Derek as he said.  “Are you sure you can trust him?”

“Yes dad.”   Stiles huffed and waved his dad closer.  “We’ll explain everything.”

John followed them all to the living room where they talked about what to do with Kate.  Laura was on a plane back home but was kept update by emails.  She was ready to drive to the school and kill Kate.    

John paced back and forth as he listened to what was going on.  “Is it a good idea to let her know that we know?”

“I don’t think we should tip our hand.”   Michael said from beside Talia.   “Most hunters live by a code but Kate Argent and her father Gerard split from their family and they look to exterminate all of us.”

Talia had been a mess since the picture of Derek.  Now she’d composed herself and said.  “Kate doesn’t do anything without Gerard.   We’re going to need someone that knows all of their secrets.”

“Chris.”  Michael said and his wife nodded.   “He lives by the code and he would never support what she’s doing.”

The call was made and Chris was surprised to have a Hale call him for help.  “I’ll be in Beacon Hills in the morning.  Don’t go anywhere that you don’t have to.”

Stiles begged his dad not to go back to work but John assured him that he would keep himself surrounded by deputies all night.   John congratulated them on their engagement and apologized to Derek for believing that he would’ve done something to hurt Stiles.  The rest settled in for a long night.   Talia kept busy in the kitchen feeding everyone.


End file.
